


Day 11: Syzygy

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: An alignment of celestial bodies.a conjunction or opposition a pair of connected or corresponding things.





	Day 11: Syzygy

Castiel was currently storming around the bunker, he had been on edge most of the week. Upon entering the library he glared at one of the lights that were flickering, it promptly exploded raining down a shower of sand that used to be the glass.

“Dude! What the hell.” Dean grumbled off to the side. “You could have just fixed it.”

Cas just stared at him. “I'm going out.”

“Out? Out where?” Dean asked.

“Just out.” before Dean could reply he was gone.

Cas ended up near the peak of Mount Elbert, it was spring so the weather was mild but still kept away most of the climbers. Out of all the mountains in the states, this was one of his favorites, the view of the remaining mountain range was amazing. Cas sighed and rolled his shoulders feeling his feathers ruffle in the breeze before sitting and letting them drape over the rocks.

“You're not doing so well champ.” Cas stiffened at the voice.

“Hello, Gabriel. I guess I shouldn't be surprised you followed me.” 

Gabriel chuckled “Well I couldn't quite come to you with your pet humans around now could I? As far as they know I'm dead. I would rather keep it that way for a while.” 

Gabriel sat beside Cas letting his wings brush the other angles. “I can help Kiddo, This is your first molt away from home, it can be.......difficult.” 

Cas felt his wings twitch at the thought of being groomed but he still sat stiffly. “And what will it cost me Gabe?”

Gabriel grinned, “I only expect the favor to be returned,” He puffed up his wings slightly, unlike popular belief he only had the one set, true they were larger than Castiel's and golden as a drop of sunlight but there were only the two. 

Taking a chance Gabriel stretched one out till the tips of the furthest primary touched Cas's at the arch. Cas stiffened further and inhaled sharply. Not being turned away Gabriel scooted closer and reached out a hand to gently touch the younger angles shoulder. 

“I can make you feel good Cassy, You know those humans can't help, hell they can't even see these beautiful things.” Gabriel's gaze traveled with yearning over the pitch black wings with speckles of grey in the top covert feathers. Cas was larger than the common angel but still smaller than Gabriel even though he was the youngest of the archangels. 

“Please Castiel, please let me make you feel good.” Gabriel held out his hand hovering over the arch of the wing. 

Castiel took a long look at him then nodded pushing his wing up into the waiting hand sighing when contact was made. It felt like it had been forever since someone had made contact with them, Sam and Dean were human meaning they lacked the ability to see or feel them. Having the boys walk through them used to bother him but he got used to it like everything else. Gabriel grinned as he finally got a palm-full of speckled feathers, he gently spread his fingers running them through the slowly puffing feathers. Cas sighed again and let his wings relax draping against the rocks, Gabriel moved behind Cas running his hand along the arch until it reached the middle where it seemed to disappear into the trench coat. With a growl, Gabriel snapped removing everything on their upper halves. He needed to hurry this along as instinct was pushing him, it was always stronger on earth as the feelings were caught in the weak human bodies. 

Cas leaned back searching for the hands that had been removed. Instead of pressing his hands along the base Gabriel pushed his chest reaching his arms around the younger angel pulling him close and nuzzling into his neck. 

“you smell divine” Gabriel mumbled into Cas's neck nipping lightly. Cas felt his wings raise in a show of pride before Gabriel's covered them and pushed them around his chest growling in dominance. “You going to let me groom you little one? Let me take care of you as only I can?” 

Cas moaned softly leaning back into the other angel. “Yes, please Gabriel, please.” 

Gabriel grinned and pulled his grace into his hand running it along Cas's arm, Cas felt his own grace follow the path of Gabriel's arm till it was in his own hand. When their hands joined Cas screamed, He had never merged with another angel outside of heaven before and the feelings were intense. He felt as if he had jumped into a stream of lava with his right foot while his left was encased in a glacier. Gabriel Groaned and pushed a bit harder till he felt his grace begin to wrap around Cas's. Both angels wings began to glow bright white shedding the feathers left on this plane of existence. Both shuddered as the smell of ozone and burning feathers filled the air Cas leaning further back into Gabriel for support. Once the last feather disappeared Gabriel pulled his grace back slowly as to not shock the younger angel. Cas still shivered as Gabriel pulled away but managed to hold it together as his own grace retracted from his hand. Letting off a shiver Cas's attention was brought to his wings. The outlines of the feathers were still there yet instead of vanes there seemed to be lightning jumping around the quill. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Gabriel's wings were in a similar state.

 

“What just happened?” Cas groaned out feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

Gabriel grinned and produced a cigarette, letting out a gently puff he looked over Cas approvingly. “That kiddo was molting on earth. Better than sex yet not as time-consuming.” 

Cas felt himself blush “I wouldn't know.”

Gabe's mouth dropped open when he hummed. Cas had always been the innocent one. “Well give me a few and I'll be able to show you what you've been missing.”

Cas just smiled and relaxed stretching out his newly freed wings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
